halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNSC Army
Ranks I guess me and Ryangreenday have to start working on the Army ranks CommanderTony Nice Considering the utter lack of information about the UNSC Army, i am very impressed with this article! Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 21:25, 7 July 2007 (UTC) :There's only so far available information can be stretched. More than that, its likely to be fan fiction or speculation. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | | RfA 10:29, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Battle That battle on Mars, you know, the one Col. Ackerson got captured in? Ackerson is an Army officer, so I think we can assume the UNSC Army was in this battle. Even though it's not confirmed, it's so heavily implied that it should ''at least be in this article under a conjecture label. What say you? battle i argee with the idea above and you could state that it is just asumed due to evidence chadd 10 september 20:30 Could the UNSC army be on earth at the time of H-3 Well its more of a really really simple theroy if the defence group you know Hood Strattus Ackerson and the other brass pulled most of the fleet to earth wouldn't the army be there also the army would use the same type of combat dress as the Marines minus the ODST armor. The UNSC Army might have also went with the marines to the ark because at the end of the game it never clarified who exactly went in the portal minus Jhonson Keyes and Jhon it seems to me that the marine garrision is low because of Reach. ** Well, I don't think the Army uniforms would be the same as the Marine uniforms. I think they would rather look like Colonial Militia outfits. And I don't think the Army went to the Ark either, because the Army is a land-based force unlike the Marines who get to ride in starships and yonder the galaxy. --UNSC Trooper Talk 17:38, 19 November 2007 (UTC) *** The Army was probably setting up defensisves across the world along with peacekeeping efforts following the Marine leave for the Ark. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 18:36, November 19, 2009 (UTC) they could be a planetary defence force like a better trained version of the colianial militia --Bruce9 03:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Typo I really don't think there is such a thing as the UNSC Army. James Ackerson is probably a UNSC Marine Corps Colonel. Those of you familiar with the novels know that the author of Ghosts of Onyx, the only mentioning of the UNSC Army, know that the only time the UNSC Army is described is when Kurt Ambrose sees Ackerson and describes him as an Army Colonel. If you've read all the previous novels, and you know as much about the military as I do, you'd notice that Eric Nylund is not very military savy and has made hanus mistakes concerning ranks before (describing 2nd and 1st Lieutenants as Navy ranks, for example). Idolo 18:33, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :We asked Eric Nylund if you can check the letters of canon. The UNSC Army exists. -- AJ 19:35, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Letters of canon? What? Idolo 19:48, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Category: Letters of Canon - AJ 19:52, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Better yet, look at THIS --UNSC Trooper Talk 20:19, 19 November 2007 (UTC) It still looks to me like he made a typo and tried to cover it up later by saying there really is a UNSC Army, instead of actually admitting to his mistake. I wouldn't try and get my Halo facts from him, especially after "1st and 2nd Lieutenant Lovell". Idolo 20:25, 19 November 2007 (UTC) He's our best source of contact. We trust anything that comes from him, so yeah. -- AJ 20:26, 19 November 2007 (UTC) He's the writer of halo setting the plot outside the video game there so he set up the halo universe and had access to the halo bible.Do you have access to the halo bible didn't think so.--Bruce9 01:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Function I would imagine that the UNSC army would function like today's Peacekeepers, rather than as a dedicated fighting force. With so many colony worlds, the UNSC would need a military body to keep the peace against uprising and piracy. That would also explain why the UNSC Marine Corps has taken the fore in terms of offensive operations. No proof, but I think it would be the most likely role held. Specops306, ''Kora '' 05:51, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :That would go under "Theories" or "Speculation" then, right? --TerminalFailure 05:58, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::It wouldn't go anywhere, actually - since that's all it is, I can't, and shouldn't, put it into the article. If only Bungie gave us at least a little information on the Army... --'Specops306', ''Kora '' 20:55, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::The military body of the UNSC tasked with peacekeeping is the Colonial Militia, a branch of the Army. The Army itself would be a much larger and more important force. --UNSC Trooper Talk 15:49, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I don't think the Colonial Militia is even part of the UNSC Army. Plus, the UNSC Army does patrol colony worlds, and it may be a larger landing force if the Marines are overwhelmed. -- -- The SargeMy Comm Line 15:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The CM serves as a paramilitary defense force, and it's usually called into action when natural disasters or invasions occur. It's also comprised of half-time soldiers. As far as we know, such a military force is never supported by the Marines, but by the Army instead. --UNSC Trooper Talk 16:14, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Then why are three Marines training, supplying, and supporting them in Contact Harvest? -- -- The SargeMy Comm Line 16:18, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Because anyone can enlist in the Colonial Militia, including Marines. The fact that the Marines supply the militia, doesn't mean it's controlled by the Marines. --UNSC Trooper Talk 22:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Not true at all... the U.S. Army, and the British Army, both are a fighting force that actually takes more ground than the Marines in offensive operations. (see Iraq war 2003) Also the WW2 European theater was exclusively fought by the Army. Infact the ODST's resemble Army Rangers, and Army Airborne "troopers" more so than any Marine force. I think it's inconsistency's, and a general lack of military knowledge of Halo authors, and Bungie staff that are responsible for the general lunacy of UNSC military structure. Ross-073 6:51 19 Dec 2009 Baghdad time. Cut Content Think we should mention the Falcon Fighter craft, cut from Halo Wars? --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 21:40, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Wouldn't that be more of UNSC Air Force?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::That could also be the Marines or the Navy - both operate their own aircraft. Smoke 21:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Halo Evolutions Palace Hotel says the Army was in New Mombasa during the battle, should it be included?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) The real reason a UNSC Army is left out of Halo. The folks that are in control of making Halo cannon are ill informed when it comes to military matters, history, tactics, and weaponry. Because most likely their personal lives have never had to deal with actual military matters, and I would be willing to put money on the fact, that not a single one of them has ever served their country in uniform. Thus you end up with another Marine Corps oriented video game, because that's all they see in the movies. I bet some of them are not even aware of the fact that the Army, and the Marine Corps are two totally separate branches of service. I want an explanation on why they did not use the Army in Halo... because the Army doesn't sound as cool, or, "well it's a space oriented futuristic war game, and it's highly probable that such a force would undoubtedly use Marine forces." (I used a voice similar to a squeaky nerd when reading that last part over again.) :You would have to ask Bungie personally. It is already known to some of us here that they don't have a detailed knowledge of military matters in any way, shape or form (otherwise, there wouldn't be so many errors!) SmokeSound off! 16:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :That would make sense since only one Bungie person was in any form of the military (I think he was in the military police) and that would explain why there are so many mistakes. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 17:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Why does his MOS have to do anything with his knowledge of the U.S. Armed Forces? And in addition to being a U.S. Marine MP, he was also an MP with the Army AND the Air National Guards. So please be a bit more respectful... I'm just sick of hearing about the exploits of Marines fiction or non-fiction... period. Oh, and I left a really cool paragraph or two on the Halo Reach discussion. Ross-073